Unfortunately Betrothed
by BlackWhite Catalyst
Summary: Written in stone, the heir to the throne of the underworld is to be betrothed to the strongest human mage for many reasons. The 186th heir, Rood Chrishi is, of course, no exception. But anyone in his position would wish for an exception when your betrothed is quite feisty, let alone deadly. Rood finally (mis)understands why red is the color for "warning". RoodShic. Slash. M-Preg(?)


Hello to the Black Haze Fandom and this is an AU. Thank you for reading!

Fandom: Black Haze

Pairing: Rood x Shicmuon (I prefer calling him Rood)

Ratings: M (I guess...? Paranoia can save people.)

Warnings: Shicmuon. Alternate Universe Setting. M-Preg... ((Not the "womb in a guy" kind of thing though...))

 **Need to know:** Nothing in particular...? There is no "afternoon" or generally when the sun is completely up since there is no sun in the underworld. There is; however, dusk, dawn, twilight, and night since all these are times where the sun isn't there. For an easier understanding; Dawn is sunrise, twilight is noon, dusk is sunset, and night is an abyss of darkness since there are no stars nor satellites. The M-Preg will be explained in the story. Lol.

* * *

 _In generations after generations of the royal family of the underworld, a certain law is set in stone._

 _The heir of the throne is to be betrothed to the strongest mage before their coronation._

 _Said mage is to come from the human lands to balance the magic exposed to light and magic exposed to dark for a healthy child to be born._

 _And said mage can be either male or female for they will lose their human vessel._

* * *

"M-my Lord! Please, wait!" shouted an attendant hurrying after a black figure.

Now the colour used to describe the figure wasn't used to be ominous or anything but, simply there was a lack of anything else to describe it with. Other than tall or handsome or maybe cool but, that simply gave away too much information, don't you think?

Now, the figure simply kept walking through the halls that were lit with glowing balls of white and yellow. It was lit well enough not to give it a spooky feeling but, not enough to blind the occupants as if it were an extravagant hall. No wait, it was extravagant but, not the stereotypical "extravagant-shiny-like-out-from-a-fairytale-palace-halls" kind of extravagant.

The black figure kept marching forward with both elegance and speed while his humble follower was already sweating from calling after him. Never mind the fact that he was trying to catch up to his lord.

"Lord Rood! His Minister has already decided that the summoning is today!" his humble follower shouted across the halls. After his outburst, he stopped to pant hard and he tried to wipe the sweat off his forehead and push his blue hair out of the way. His eyes taking a much more serpent-like appearance revealing how distressed he is. Much to his relief; however, was that his lord had stopped running. Or walking extremely fast. But much to his chargin...

His lord turned to face him. His golden eyes met electric blue as his lord spoke. "Dio Varus" he said in a low tone as blue eyes diverted their gaze to the side. "Tell master I'm off to the southern region of the netherworld. I'll be back just before the coronation." And off his lord went leaving his attendant with a hanging mouth.

"Lord Rood!" he shouted as he chased with renewed vigour.

* * *

"Please think of... your... position as... the ruler of the underworld– Ugh... my Lord is quite heavy in this form." Dio complained as he dragged his lord by the rope that tied his lord immobile.

"For one, is this how you treat the ruler of the underworld? For another, you've simply lacked exercise these past few weeks. I'm not the one who gained weight but, you are the one who lost muscles." His highness told as he simply let his attendant drag him. Do not misunderstand, he can easily escape the ropes but, even he cannot escape the wrath of his second attendant, Ruby, if he were to cut these ropes. Why buy expensive ropes, he had no idea.

"To be fair, I lost the time to exercise _and_ sleep due to all the documents I had to handle for my Lord. Please repay me by obediently going to the summoning." Dio emphasized his point with a rather harsh tug.

"I do repay you. With power and gold and my presence, is that not enough?" Lord Rood continued his refutes.

"Oh, it will be enough if I can get your presence in the summoning room. Ugh... you're heavy." The blue haired demon complained once more.

"Which is more reason for you to just let me go. So that my weight be lifted from your shoulders."

"And have both Ruby-nim and his Minister breathing down my neck? No thanks. Lord Rood, why are you so against this? We're only summoning your betrothed, not your executioner."

"I've heard the 124th heir almost got her head cut off because the summoned human started whipping up dangerous spells. Might as well be summoning my executioner with my luck." His Lord paled as if he was really considering it. Maybe he was.

"My Lord. That is only an exaggeration because the betrothed of the 124th heir was a very feisty lady. She had blades for a tongue that even the 124th was speechless. They worked out in the end, did they not?" Dio was no longer having trouble moving Rood as the latter himself stood and walked. Of course, let the presence of the rope be not forgotten.

"..." Lord Rood no longer refuted but he still had his doubts.

* * *

As they approached the grand doors of the summoning room, balls of mana lit the door and opened it for sir Dio and lord Rood. The notable lack of rope is not of importance but still notable. Nevertheless, they were greeted with the sadistic smile of Minister Kielnode, personal attendant, Ruby and Elzeble, and a few figures ranging from fish to human with or without horns.

"So glad you were to join us, your highness." Bowed his minister, followed by a painful elbow to the gut as he walked past and a harsh whispered; "You're late". His lord took his position beside Kilenode and whispered back.

"If I remember correctly, this is supposed to be _your_ betrothal ceremony." Servants came carrying all different kinds of items ranging from solids to liquids to gases. All either glowing or glooming.

"And if I remember correctly, I can't be the king of Hell nor do I want to." His brother's smile twitching.

"Forgive me for I have forgotten my dear brother would rather spend time with the sirens and succubi than tied to a human you've never met. At least you know half of my feelings." Many of the servant mixed items together then entered Abigar, Unsere, and Melchom.

This cued his Lord's presence in the making of the summoning circle. Not before his brother was able to whisper back, of course. "Does this mean you want to see the sirens and succubi too?" to which his Lord answered with a painful step on Kielnode's foot.

The three demons marked the circle with words and symbols to "bless" the Lord's betrothed while said Lord was ingraining his magic into the circle.

" _Open the gates and enter for you have been chosen. Power bathed in light and power bathed in dark be in harmony upon your arrival. Take my powers as yours and yours as mine. Yours is zenith and mine is nadir. Betrothed by fate, ties no one can severe. Forever bound, not even death can interfere."_

Lord Rood casted the spell and made a vow as the circle held a dark bluish glow and erupted red sparks. 'Ah...' Rood thought 'Please be someone normal...'

His pleas were almost never answered.

Spark soon turned into lightning and everyone except Rood had to duck or shield their eyes. The power being emitted from the circle was a whole different level from past recorded betrothal summonings. Given that their lord, Rood is also of a different calibre from previous kings but, no one could've been prepared for this magnitude of magic. And the ceremony was only half way through.

'Ah,' Dio thought 'This could be an execution day. But not his highness's. Maybe ours...' Many of the occupants felt cold sweat running down their backs as the red lightning was dangerously close to their beings.

The occupants of the room except his highness, trembled at the pressure from the amount of magic pouring out of the room. Some shook slightly while the others were trembling so hard they had trouble remaining standing.

Halfway through though, the pressure immediately receded that left the occupants except his highness disoriented. In fact, Rood even had a face that could only be described as impressed. Certainly, once the betrothed were to enter the room, his/her mana would uncontrollably flow due to his/her disorientation. But no such thing happened. The only tremor of mana felt was that of the betrothed's magic when they forced the overwhelming miasma of the underworld to subside. And that was a subconscious act forced upon by survival instincts.

So, what happened?

Surely enough, there was a figure standing in the middle of the circle, so the ceremony definitely wasn't a failure. Then... what?

"I'm surprised." His highness suddenly spoke as everyone except the summoned and the summoner tried to gather their wits. "You can control your mana this well."

Everyone other than those two had an either surprised or amused expression. The latter, courtesy of the minister. After forcefully calming and adjusting the miasma to their human bodies, which takes a lot of mana, the heavy influx of mana from the environment should have at the very least disoriented the human. Nevermind the fact that the demon world has a totally different kind of mana compared to that of the human world. Yet his highness, Rood Chrishi says a mere human adjusted and absorbed mana from the underworld in a few seconds?

The 186th heir, Rood Chrishi's era certainly took an off-course from the word "impossible".

* * *

 **AN : Please read for explanations. ( - ' w ' - )/ "Thank you!"**

 _Abigar_ is the demon that is said to be able to see the future and give military advice. I was thinking of using Anamelech but, she foretells only bad news so...

 _Unsere_ is the goddess of sorcery and fertility. I chose her because her origins are mainly unknown.

 _Melchom_ is the treasurer of the demon palace. Also of unknown origin.

So yeah, the demon who tells the future, "blesses" fertility, and the treasurer. I was planning to name them after the actual character of Black Haze but thought; "I don't know them well enough to assign who to what. So... Oh well."

Need a beta-reader! Lol. I just don't do punctuations. I don't do grammar too. And I also need someone to tell me if this is interesting or not.

 **To those who are interested in this** ((if there are any...)) I'm likely to update this during winter break? Lol :9

It's a hard life for students. Once again, thank you for reading! :3


End file.
